The Wandering Phantom
by KitofAngelon
Summary: Sesshoumaru is not used to any accompaniment by anyone other than Rin and Jaken. But, in a sheer moment, two more join. The Demon feels almost inclined toward one of them, a girl named Kita, but what dangers will she bring? R&R! I like constructive cri.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Preface**

A dark mist swirled around the valley next to a giant mountain range. The moon, so beautiful, glowed voluptuously round. Clouds dared not to trundle around the black sky this night. The stars seemed dimly lit, and the wind blew hauntingly chilling, and heavy. The long blades of grass seemed like a river, and swished to the north. Winter's icy clasp was approaching quickly. The tree's leaves, full and green, blew off in a flurry of oranges and reds. A dappled brook glittered in the pale light, and seemed to emanate a sheer blue beauty. Yet more than dark haunted this nigh.

High over the hill, seeming to levitate, was a man. Yet, not a man. His large bat wings spread out to their tips rustled lightly, and kept him in a floating updraft. His skin had been touched slightly by a kiss from the sun, and his hair flew to the bottom of his neck in a light brown flurry. His shirt was decorated in a fool's pattern, but was loosely floating around his muscularly thin body. His legs were thin, very thin, and seemed to long for him, but he held himself well. Tight black breeches decorated his long gams, and gently curled around his large joker pointed shoes. A large desert sword hung loosely at his side, and his long fingers decorated its glossy green handle. His eyebrows creased in worry. Everything had to be all right. The task would be accomplished. Everything would be all right. As soon as he found her, his power would not break free from his body again. He would have free reign over himself. Why was she so selfish!

The man raised his hand over his eyes to glance at the moon. He was perfect in appearance. No other man compared to him in utter beauty. Well, none except a few from his race. That would include his eldest brother in which he was not allowed to talk about and one other from his homeland that his sister was to wed. None other compared! However, he was not haughty of his looks. He had a peaceful personality, and an amiable quality that he possessed in quantity. Though this one deed would push him to utter insanity. Yet she must be taught, never mess with a demon that cares.

And with a haunting cry that came from the pits of his frozen soul, sparkling tears burst from his beautiful lavender eyes, and utter grief exploded in the form of a giant white light…

**Chapter 1**

A lone dog demon stretched his stride to a nearby village. Usually, he avoided these places, and for good reason. At his presence, the people would riot and try to slice off his head in an everlasting attempt to kill him. That predicament came to life many times, but he always managed to escape their clawing grasp. He swished his hand through his knee length silver-white hair, and smirked. Smoke rose from this village, and the smell of carnage was the most potent flavor. Something had been here, and something had killed these people. Instead of slaughtering the creature, as most likely his half-brother Inuyasha would do, he wished to congratulate the culprit on his surprising victory. Inuyasha was just a self-centered Hanyou who took all form of commands from his human mistress, the Lady Kagome. However, he did not consider her a "Lady". She was only a human searching for potential power. All humans were such as this. Complicated souls they were, always greedy and emotional allowing those things to control their mostly foolish actions. He had not met one human who was different. Of course on the exception of Rin. However, Rin was a child he had mostly raised himself. She was calm and caring, though stupid and ignorant. She believed in "Love" and the power of it, which made absolutely no sense, for it, was all nonsense. She followed him around with an infatuation, the same as Jaken's, which pricked his nerve yet comforted him at the same time. She was a naïve little thing. Oh how he wished she would grow to practicality in the stimulus of a female demon, but with a _little_ more tact.

Keeping his thoughts from further boding on the subject of his little protégée, Sesshoumaru kept them on the village, instead. He twitched his nose as the foul odor once again bombarded his sensitive canine nostrils. He began to click his fingernails together hoping that the culprit would hear the simple noise of life. Nevertheless, to no avail, no one heard.

As he entered the village gates, he saw the corpses piled in grotesque align. However, there was something different about this village from mass murder. This killing was self-defense. However, whom were they trying to kill? Did they succeed? He smiled sardonically. Perhaps they killed Inuyasha, and he didn't have the chance to use his deadly wind scar. How Pathetic!

Even as he continued, he noticed the faces of the corpses were ones of hate and malice. There was fear on only few of the countenances. Hatred reigned in the heart of these. He unsheathed his Tenseiga and allowed the illusion of death to take over his minds eye. They were far-gone to the netherworld, for his sword, the Tenseiga, could restore any life. Even if someone as himself was to take pity on them, which would never happen as long as the Tenseiga was in his possession, they were to far gone for life to be restored. The death creatures had taken them over days ago.

With a twitch of his left pointed ear, Sesshoumaru turned to a cottage to his left. Someone or something stared at him through the huts crevices. Thinking it to be the culprit, he stepped toward it. After about five strenuous paces, he saw the fear in their eyes. It was the village's women and children. Whoever destroyed this place had left the sick, weak, and pure alive. How _noble_ of them.

A small black haired child burst from the door with panic strewn on her pale face. The remaining villagers called to her in haste voices, high and squeaky in fear. She stopped ten feet before the turning demon and bowed.

"Sir, please help my friend under the Poinsettia bush!" she begged.

"Why should I bother to help your kind?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling. He twitched the Tenseiga in a very intimidating manner.

He saw her gulp her fear in the form of bile. "Even though she destroyed our home and town, she was a sweet lady who was my friend. My people didn't trust her because she was not one of _us_. When they fell, she did as well, and I am forbidden to go to her aid. B-but I _KNOW_ she isn't dead, sir! If in any way, you find in your heart to help her, do so! If not for my sake than for the sake of being kind!" and she ran back into the house with soil-covered feet and slightly burned waving tresses. The door was slammed closed. Harsh and worried voices followed.

Sesshoumaru was not interested in anything she said except his own curiosity of the killer. How could a woman single-handedly slaughter an entire village of brute men? Yet where was the Poinsettia? The girl was far from his mind, the little human insect, and his goal was all he wished to dote time upon.

As he reached the edge of the village, he saw the outer entrance. With a swift kick, he knocked a corpse aside. Nothing would ever dare to keep the seven-foot Youkai demon from going his way. Not even the corpse of a human. His gaze drifted to the hills of the back of the village. The little curves and waves of green seemed to be the ideal setting. With enough room to see the sunset and sunrise perfectly, this little haven must have been paradise before the massacre. The sky swelled with swirls of intense blue and clouds puffed across it looking like the smoke of an Indian pipe. The trees swayed in the perhaps ten miles an hour wind, and seemed to be shading something that poked and probed his attention span. Was that what he thought it was? He squeezed his eyes to peer even closer to the object at hand. Oh, but it was. A small pale foot stretched from the underbrush. It seemed almost lifeless, and pale. Yet right above the poking foot, was an overgrown poinsettia bush.

The impatient Youkai sneered at the possibility of not being able to ask the dead culprit how she got so much power. Maybe it was a demon. Promiscuous as they are, female demons are rare finds. Well, to him. He knew they were out there, but HE had never come across many.

As he reached the Poinsettia, the aroma of sweet-smelling nectar filled his Youkai senses. The red petals seemed to call to the giant, beckoning him to taste the honey drops of its dew. He shook his head to get the alluring tree from his mind, and focused on the creature beneath. Other than a foot, he could now see it was attached to a thin, strong calf, with its twin curled underneath it. Her other foot was probably under the brush farther. He prodded the leg with his left big toe to see if it was alive. She didn't move, so he thought she must not be. He wrapped his long, slender hand around her ankle and began to pull her body from the foliage. With the calf came the rest of her, covered in dry blood. Her dress seemed odd for a woman of this time, seeing as it was made up of short, baggy, and beige breeches. Her calves were wrapped with linen leg guards as well as her forearms. From the beginning of her breeches to the top of her delicate swan-like throat, and down to her elbows was a black, tight material that formed to the over-thin wave of her body. Covering her shoulders in thin straps and down to her long waist was something appearing like a vest. It didn't clasp anywhere but only tied the two sides together with a deerskin string. Her feet were bare, and calluses decorated her heels and toes. She seemed frail, almost fragile. She had suffered multiple torso wounds and even more leg wounds. However, her face enraptured him. Though it wasn't the most beautiful face being decorated with freckles and all, it held a silent glow of peace and happiness that even in death emanated from her very veins. Her light brown mane was like a silken waterfall flowing to the bottom of her back. Most of it was pushed out of her face with a solid black headband. The only thing that made her look inhuman was a small marking on her palm. It was a symbol of wings decorated with a halo and a heart. Someone in heaven loved this girl. Her cheekbones were high, and her lips were not full, but her face was angled so well, it was if she was an angel in his midst. He couldn't keep his burning gold-slit eyes from that lovely face. To posses such happiness was a rarity indeed.

Regaining his composure, Sesshoumaru placed his index and middle fingers on her neck hoping to find nothing and leave before he didn't know himself anymore. Never had he acted so foolishly. Especially over a human woman. Nevertheless, what he found was a little more than he could deal with. As soon as he touched her graceful neck, her pulse began to race wildly, and fresh blood seeped from the old wounds. His eyes widened, and he didn't know what to do with himself. One wound seemed to be festering, and she would surely die without proper care in the next moon or so.

Sesshoumaru stood to his maximum height over the girl. He shifted on his feet to begin to walk away, but stopped himself after a few feet. She needed him. But why should he care? He didn't need her. His mind began to race with ideas, but most of them were excuses on why he should take her in to his cave. With a rational that popped into his mind, Sesshoumaru's face turned as magenta as the markings on his cheeks. Why would he think of such a thing! How could he put himself at that level? He didn't even KNOW her. He didn't NEED to know her. But something deep within the Dog Youkai stirred. Maybe he DID need her.

With an exasperated sigh, he stooped and picked the girl up. He let her arms dangle as he walked through the thick forest to his cave, with the girl in tow. She was light, not heavy at all. Her armor seemed to have nothing to do with metal, but was almost impermeable. When she awoke, he would have to ask her the secret of this material.

The sun was high in the sky when he left the field. Now, with his arms not even growing weary, it hung low, caressing the hills. The dense foliage surrounding them seemed to cling to their clothes making it almost hard to keep your eyes open. Fortunately, for Sesshoumaru, he was wide-awake, and could see as well in the dark as he could in the light. Though, he didn't know how longer without proper care she could make it. She seemed so fragile, so breakable… so untouchable… that she did need immediate care. Her wounds seemed to be seeping blood that shouldn't have been there. From his estimation, she should have lost her lifeblood hours ago. Why didn't she? Mayhap it was that odd power she possessed? The power that made her able to kill all the able-bodied men in her village?

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken called from the cave on the hill, "You've returned milord!"

He nodded to the little pest who awaited his presence. The only reason Jaken didn't completely push him about, was because he knew Sesshoumaru was no Inu-Yasha. One false move and he'd be dead.

"ACH! Milord! What is that _CREATURE_?" Jaken wailed at his highest shrilling voice.

Sesshoumaru ignored the obviously stupid question. Jaken didn't need to ask when he knew what it was.

The little green demon tottered after him in complete protest.

"B-but Lord Sesshoumaru! Why would you bring such an ungrateful, dirty, foul-smelling creature as a human in here? You hate humans, milord!"

Sesshoumaru placed the human on a large rock slab, and turned to the demon. His eyes slanted more than usual.

"Bring me some water and clean rags, unless you would like to clean her festering wounds yourself."

"U-uh, no milord, I'll get those rags right away! The water too!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Would he ever learn to shut up? He proceeded to pull a sharp stone dagger from his white and red armored, decorated _Yukata, _and cut open the spaces around her wounds. The blood still flowed freely.

"She should have died by now." He whispered to himself, "Why is she not dead?"

Just as soon as his thoughts ended, her chest heaved with an exaggerated intake of air. Her throat seemed to be closing up, and her long hands groped the table. Her eyes were wide, open, and sightless. She seemed to be in a mixture of trying to wake but totally unconscious. She needed air. Just then, he remembered. She had been lying under a poinsettia bush! She must have inhaled that poison at some time while she was under it. That's what was making her choke.

"Ooh, she's dying. Well, the less I- I mean _WE _have to do for it."

"No, get me the incense of a violet. Immediately."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru." With a mighty wave of his staff, he produced a light bouquet of violets. He handed them to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru peeled back the petals and allowed a drop of the nectar into her throat. He placed the stem in one of her flailing hands, and used the petals to cover her wounds. Within a few seconds, her flailing ceased. She exhaled greatly, and began to breathe somewhat normally. Her lips curved into a smile as dreams filled her thoughts. Her hand let go of the violet stem, and it lightly fell to the floor.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? That flower from my stores. What was in it? No ordinary violet could do that."

"I got it from some holy abbot in the mountains. He practically forced it upon me and said I would need it."

"Where did you find the creature? Should we start a day-care center for all the pets you've been bringing home lately, sir?" As soon as he'd said it, he clamped his hands over his beak with fear in his eyes.

"Leave my presence, Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." He almost ran outside.

Sesshoumaru lifted the petals, and noticed the festering wounds subsiding and healing. The skin seemed to be sizzling back to the perfection of a newborn babes'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sesshoumaru awoke in the morning later than usual. He ran his pointed fingers through his knee length silver-white hair, and looked at the sun rising in front of the cave. His body seemed to rush with almost no adrenaline, which was not normal. He sighed deeply. He had been up most of the night in awe of that woman's cleansing wounds. As soon as the violet petals had touched her skin, the festering sores closed with speed not known to humankind. He had watched, as the skin seemed to stitch itself back together, to see the tendons unite once more, and the cracked bones meld. He had witnessed the miracle that holy abbot had predicted. What a foolish man. He could have given those flowers to someone who needed them for someone important. If he was so holy and wise, didn't he know that the woman he would use them on was a ruthless killer? She had almost mercilessly slaughtered an entire village of able-bodied men, and had completely demoralized everyone left. Only the little girl was not completely damaged by the scars. She had liked her fathers' killer, mayhap. But with so many variables, it was almost impossible to understand why she still loved this woman. Almost impossible. He had never felt love for anyone before in his life. He didn't even believe in love. Nothing good came from emotions.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and breathed in the smells of morning. The grass was still fragrant with dew, and there was a slight breeze that cooled his mind of what seemed to plague him. His ears perked on their own accord. Was someone singing? Well it wasn't Jaken. This was a female voice. Sesshoumaru had never heard something so faint, yet so beautiful. His body ached all over. It seemed that everything that popped into his head was telling him to wake that girl up. He didn't want to go near her. He never wanted to put himself in the risky position he had put himself in last night ever again. But because of the constant prodding from his unconscious mind, he complied. But something was wrong.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open with confusion. His hand was alone. The stone table was empty. The stone seemed to freeze him to that spot. He never believed she would be well enough to leave in one night. This woman was extraordinary! He had to know her secrets. He had to know how she did what she did.

As he stood to his full height, he noticed that standing wasn't as heavy as it had been yesterday. Or as hard as it had been for the past few hundred years. What was so different? Then it hit him. He had never been cold, but it crept upon him with vigor and anticipation. His pelt was gone! Sesshoumaru's fists clenched in anger. How could that woman think she could have stolen it and gotten away? But that wasn't his only feeling. Shame. He had never felt so much shame. How could he have _let_ her get away with his pelt? The pelt that turned him into a brooding Youkai. A dog demon.

Once again, in the distance, he heard singing. It seemed to be closing in on the field next to the cave. But he didn't care. When he found that girl, he was going to rip open her throat with his fingernails. But she could be miles away from the cave. How was he to find her? It was easier than he thought.

_She_ had been the one singing. Sesshoumaru stopped at the cave entrance as he saw her. His mouth fell open, and he couldn't think of the words to say. She _did _have his pelt. Though surprisingly, she wasn't trying to run away with it. She was dancing.

The pelt decorated her shoulders like a boa with feathers. She twisted and turned in little pirouettes and plies. Her hair flew over the pelt, and her arms moved in graceful figures and shapes. Everything about this dance made him shaky. Except for the words. They didn't seem to make sense. If anything, he dreaded trying to ask advice from a human, but more so, from a human who can't understand you!

Sesshoumaru regained the stony expression he always wore, and glided over to her in the least paces his legs would allow. She still seemed to be dancing, though now he realized she looked rather ridiculous. But her face held the same joy it had when he had found her. As she turned into a twirl, Sesshoumaru put his hand on her shoulder with a look of pure indifference.

"May I have my pelt returned to me now?" he asked in his deep voice that usually was commanding and overpowering, but now seemed as though he was gently scolding a child.

She seemed to stare at the large, fluffy object, and then with a sigh, surrendered it from her neck. She held it in her hands for a second, seeming to rethink giving it back, but then handed it to him. No words had come from her mouth. The only thing that decorated her face was a small pout.

"Can you understand this language?" asked Sesshoumaru huskily.

She turned her green eyes up to him, and he stood almost breathless. They were so alive. They were so deep. She smiled a little, which turned into a grin.

"Of course I can, silly! You think that I'd stay here if I didn't find this place somewhat interesting? You know, you sound so peaceful when you talk in our sleep."

One of his eyes widened just a bit, and an eyebrow arched delicately.

"You know, you learn so much about people when they talk in their sleep. You sounded so sad, you know. It sounded like you were crying. So," she trailed off a moment, "I ran my fingers through your hair until I left. I didn't go far. I just wanted to dance and sing. Your… pelt? It looked so nice, and it was chilly out. I just borrowed it, I swear. So what's your name?"

She seemed good-natured, unlike everything he had expected from her. His brow furrowed in a type of anger. She wasn't anything like he had expected.

"Sesshoumaru," he answered turning his back.

She seemed quiet for a moment until, "Seshahuwatamajig?"

At that moment, Jaken stepped into the cave. His eyes found the girl, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"She can't be alive, Lord Sesshoumaru. That seizure last night was probably enough to give her permanent brain damage."

"Well she is." he answered.

"Hm… well I don't think she should be. Should we kill her, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He stopped and turned to look at Jaken. "Should I kill you as well?"

Jaken looked completely dumfounded by the edge in Sesshoumaru's voice. His eyes seemed to flash like golden fire, and he could see his fingers were clenched underneath his robe. He knew the youth had a fiery temper, but his face displayed his emotion. For once, Jaken understood Lord Sesshoumaru before he reacted. He had need of this girl, though the process was not entirely conscious. The Youkai was scared for the first time in his life. He was scared of _NOT_ having her. How could a demon allow this? How could Lord Sesshoumaru allow himself to cling to her? He was going to become an Inu-Yasha, with his rag-tag woman following him around until she dies of old age. This wasn't Jaken's idea of a cup of tea. Once this woman died, Sesshoumaru would probably retreat into the mad world of his mind, and slowly decay from the inside out. Jaken didn't want to be around when that happened. The Dog demon could, worse, have a family with her and settle down. He would never be able to surpass his father, the great Dog demon if that happened. How had he overlooked this?

"Well?" asked Sesshoumaru, pulling Jaken from his foreboding thoughts.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru, have mercy on me!" Jaken begged, clinging to his Lords foot.

"Humph. Stop acting like a human, Jaken!" and kicked him aside.

Jaken peeked open an eye to see if the girl responded to the human joke. She didn't. She stood as pale, and straight as a wall. Her brow was slightly crinkled, as if she were thinking of something she couldn't comprehend.

"Um… I don't like it when people talk about me like I'm not standing in front of them." she quietly reprimanded.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. "We are not People; we're Demons. So therefore I do believe we are excluded from that bold statement."

The girl crossed her arms and stared at Sesshoumaru's face as if she was going to smack him. Her eyes welled with small tears.

"So, if you could keep your silly human thoughts to yourself, we can get going."

Jaken knew he had just said too much, but he was to slow to reply. The girl walked straight up behind Lord Sesshoumaru, and gave him the biggest smack in the face that he wasn't expecting.

Sesshoumaru seemed paralyzed to the spot where she had smacked him. When he turned his face to hers, full of fury, he almost crumbled. Her eyes were overpowered with clumsy tears, and her hand was shaking. He kept his reign of fury on his face, but when he took a step toward her, she ran out of the front of the cave. He watched her struggle to keep her balance the entire time. For some reason, her body was weakening again. That slap couldn't have killed a fly. But nevertheless, she ran under the shade of a tree, scrunched down so he could barely see her, and began weeping. That was when he knew Jaken was looking at him with a very peculiar expression. He had never seen that look before in the few hundred years he had known the green cretin.

"What is that look supposed to mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, without expecting an answer. But it came swiftly, and like a two-edged katana.

"My Lord, I know you're not going to let us leave without taking her with us. I am not a naïve little demon. I see your liking to this one."

Sesshoumaru glared at the little demon, and turned his back on him.

Gathering what little things they had, Sesshoumaru planned to set out by mid-morning. They would be at the _Funbari_ mountain range by then. That was their permanent winter establishment. The hot springs inside the walls of the mountain kept the caves warm and almost cozy. The cave was not like this one that any fool could stumble upon easily. Right next to the mouth was a gigantic boulder that only Sesshoumaru could move. When it was positioned over the door, it looked as if it wasn't a cave at all. Though, even if some fool were to stumble upon it, Sesshoumaru would not welcome them. He would allow the death demons to see to such pleasantries. He would leave the girl here. Besides, she had proven to be able to take care of herself very easily.

Without even telling Jaken it was time to depart, Sesshoumaru started walking down the hill. Jaken saw him leaving, and pulled the pack up on his shoulders. As few things there were, he had packed a few extra than normal for the comforts of funbari cave. What other comforts would he have to relish? Lord Sesshoumaru would be off most of the time doing who knows what, while he'd sit alone at the cave. Rin would be returning to the funbari cave in the mid-winter months. Now then, it would be no problem. But up until then, he didn't know what he'd do with himself.

Just as suddenly as he started, Lord Sesshoumaru stopped. He seemed to sigh, and his right ear flicked to a sound somewhere. Just when Jaken thought it was nothing, Lord Sesshoumaru turned on his heels, back to the hill where the cave was. He moved surprising slow up the hill, as if he hesitated. Jaken decided this would probably be the only rest he'd get until they made it to the mountain, so took advantage of the opportunity to relax on the ground by a tree. Just as he began to doze, Jaken's pointy green ear picked up footsteps belonging to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Try to walk." He said in his deep voice.

Jaken opened his eyes to see Lord Sesshoumaru holding on to that girl to make sure she didn't fall. She moved a few paces, and was fine, so Sesshoumaru started walking. The girl wasn't walking beside Jaken like had done Rin. No, she strode right next to Sesshoumaru and kept up to his long strides. Jaken had never seen something so absurd in all his days. The girl was clearly asking for trouble from Lord Sesshoumaru. Jaken waited for his Lord to tell her to move away from him, but he didn't. He seemed oblivious to the entire thing.

Jaken sighed, and just kept walking. It was so boring back there, that he didn't know what to think. It was as if his world was falling apart. This was worse than when Rin came into the picture. Jaken smiled. He _WANTED _this girl to meet Rin. Over the past few years, Rin had been falling for Lord Sesshoumaru, but he was completely oblivious to the entire thing. He didn't even know. Jaken was sure he wouldn't _WANT_ to know, either. Lord Sesshoumaru was like a bad father figure to that girl. He was sure he wouldn't want anything more between them. Well, truthfully Jaken just wanted to see Rin's crushed little face when she finds out that her Lord Sesshoumaru was taken with someone else. Well, he didn't know it yet, but slowly, it was coming.

'_Ach… It must have been his seven hundred years with no female. He must be yearning for some type of commitment.' _Jaken thought to himself sarcastically, _'Doesn't he know that these things are wrong for him? For his entire family? Doesn't he remember the story of his father, Inutaishou and Inu-Yasha's mother, the Lady Izayoi? Can't he take a little hint?'_

By the time midday arrived, Jaken was noticing something wrong with the girl. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice it as well. Cold sweat seeped from the pores in her forehead, and her skin had taken on a very sickly pale color. Her walking became more labored, forcing her to walk next to Jaken.

After an hour more of her absurd delicacy, Lord Sesshoumaru turned, and scooped her up in his arms. She didn't complain at all, just shrunk in his arms, and hid her face in his _Yukata_. Sesshoumaru began to ponder her wild behavior. What could make a girl as strong as herself become as fragile as a child in a matter of a few short hours? Nothing about her made sense. She always seemed to be fine after a few hours of rest, but would she have another seizure? Would he be able to prevent this one?

Jaken didn't even have a moment to ask to stop for lunch. He knew better than that. Sesshoumaru would leave him behind.

"Jaken, do you have any food with you?" Sesshoumaru asked, with a mixture of, was that fear in his voice? (The question of lunch surprised him greatly.)

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. What would you like?"

"Anything easy to chew and easy to digest."

"Ooh. Lord Sesshoumaru? I seemed to have only packed cow strips."

Sesshoumaru took a few pieces of the jerky and ripped them into small pieces. He proceeded to lay the girl on the ground, and sat next her with his sword resting on his left shoulder.

"I don't think I can get up to eat, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Who said it's for you?" asked Sesshoumaru with something like a smile playing in his eyes. She looked at him for a moment, and he dangled a piece of the jerky over her head.

"If your hungry, try to sit up enough to eat this piece of meat. It's not a win, lose situation for me. If you don't get it, I'll eat it right in front of you." He said ripping a good chunk off with his powerful jaws, and snapping his neck hard to the right to make it very impressionable.

The girl began to chew lightly on her bottom lip as if thinking about a way to get it from him. Jaken saw her hand find a stone while Lord Sesshoumaru was to busy taunting her and dangling the meat.

'_This must be a game of his own design to try and get her to eat. How amusing. I have never seen him act like this.'_ Jaken thought quietly.

The girl smiled at Sesshoumaru in a way to make him frown. He didn't like that look. She took the stone she had found and had enough force to throw it as his hand. Fortunately, the Youkai wasn't expecting this, and let go of the piece of meat, which landed perfectly onto her smile. She allowed her teeth to get a good hold of it, looked at Sesshoumaru, and laughed! Sesshoumaru grabbed the piece of meat that was partially in her mouth and tried to pull it out.

"That wasn't right. You cheated. Give me that back." He said pulling lightly.

It became a fun game to watch them by Jaken. He held in his laughter by pursing his beak tightly. The game ended when the piece of meat broke in half. One half went down her throat, and the other half stayed in Sesshoumaru's hand as he shook his head back and forth with a silent rebuke. That sent her into a spur of giggles, which she had to hold her hand on her mouth to keep from laughing.

Sesshoumaru stooped, and picked up the girl whose giggles were wearing off. He turned to start walking again with Jaken a few strides behind him.

"Can you still not pronounce my name?" asked Sesshoumaru to the girl, obviously.

"Sorry, no luck. But I can think up a name I can pronounce for you."

Jaken noticed Lord Sesshoumaru paused for a minute, but then he answered quietly in almost a whisper:

"I'd like that."

By the time they reached the beginning of the Funbari Mountains, the moon was rising and the sun almost set. The girls' skin seemed to have a luminescence to it, and her eyes sparkled even more at night than they did in the day. Not only, but her strength seemed to return with each inch the moon grew. After a few more minutes, she was out of Sesshoumaru's arms and once again walking next to him. Jaken was noticing all types of new strengths as he tried to distinguish her aura, but he could never find it. She seemed to be a human, but a strange one at that. Neither he or Lord Sesshoumaru knew her name, Sesshoumaru didn't even think to ask, and Jaken was convinced it wasn't his place. It wasn't his friend. He didn't bring her home from the woods. So why should he be the one to ask?

Sesshoumaru walked next to the girl for a very long time. He was becoming sick of referring to her as the "girl". But he was scared of himself. He had never been more scared of himself in his entire lifetime. These emotions that kept driving him to do things. Instead of becoming more like his demon father, he became more and more human. He saw the decline in this plight. He saw this happen to his father, as well. He fell in "love" and fostered a hanyou with the human woman, Lady Izayoi. Never would he forget the day his father spoke his last words to him:

"_Have you anyone to protect?"_

He had answered 'No' without hesitation. Now he wasn't so sure. Was his father asking him if he had no one to protect as a good thing, or was he angry with him for not understanding his words clearly? Mayhap his father was trying to tell him that he couldn't be as great as he until he had someone to protect. Mayhap he had been wrong. Thoughts seemed to tumble into Sesshoumaru's consciousness like an unwelcome stream of boulders. Father had _died_ for his "love", for lady Izayoi. Why did he do it? Why did the greatest demon to walk the earth die for such a hateful cause? Why did he just release his hold on life… a life that he would have lived for many more years to come… for a _human_ woman! For_ Inu-Yasha's_ mother. He had silently grieved for his father when he had died. All he ever wanted was to duplicate the strength of his father and then double it. His only dream as a boy was to defeat his father in open combat. But what of this girl? She seemed to have no problem with him referring to her in a nameless way, but surely, it bothered her. It had to bother her.

Her thoughts seemed to slide to the same subject every time she had a notion. He never seemed to ask her her name. Was she so lowly? But if she as, why was he like that during mid-day? He had been kind, and almost a comic. How could he just not notice how she was feeling? Her brother had always been good at telling her how she felt. Her mother and father were long gone, and Kioko… oh, Kioko. She was the first to ruin her life. Her only hero was Katsuo. He was her beloved big brother. Strong, gentle, and wise. He was the only one who ever treated her like a person. Her parents were the rulers of a land far away. A tribe of demon lived there… but it was to painful a memory. Kioko had been her best friend. They would sit up for hours and talk of nothing but futures and husbands. They loved chatter and never seemed to be idle. Kioko… her name meant "laughter". Yes, how Kioko did make her laugh. Never before had someone done that other than her brother. But that's how it happened. Slowly, but surely, her brother fell in love with Kioko. She was a strong woman and would make a good queen… but her brother would never talk to her anymore. Kioko never talked to her anymore. They were always together, never apart. The wind bowed to the two, and sometimes she thought she heard their still sweet voices, calling her, beckoning her, pleading her to come to them. She would never go home. After the marriage, she lost sight of them all together, and flew into a depression so profound that the darkness almost overcame her. But on one occasion, she read a story about a land swarming with demons and humans locked in a battle for superiority. But this place was no battle. Humans would destroy anything new that scared them. Including her. She had been very new, and made friends with a small girl in the village. But one day, she fell into a crevice, and she had saved Hotaru. When they went back to the village, Hotaru told everyone about her near death experience… and she was blamed for it. All the able-bodied men from the town came after her when the moon was full. She had destroyed them in self-defense. Why die for vainglory? She sighed as the moon relaxed her tensing muscles. But she felt the shadow of a cloud rising overhead, blocking the stunning majesty. What was that taste in the air?

Sesshoumaru stopped to examine the cloud approaching. He could see she was growing weak again, but that cloud carried some form of a demon. And he did NOT want it to get it's grubby fingers on her. But did he have a claim to her? Why not let them have her if they want? Why did he care? But that was just it. He knew he cared. He had never asked her her name because something grows in meaning when you can call it something. That was why he was glad she couldn't say his name. He didn't want meaning to her, and he didn't want her to have meaning to him. He wanted it to be easy to let her walk off on her own, away from him. Almost glad, he would be if she did that. He would show her the way, or would he? Could he do that? Or not even could he, but was he not strong enough to do that? The callusing against this woman had to start now, before she left a forever impression. That would NOT do.

The cloud covered the moon with an almost green haze. Blue lightning flashed from the oncoming storm, and she grew afraid. She couldn't do anything without the moon. How was she to do anything? The trees seemed to sway of their own accord, and once more, she thought she heard the calls of Katsuo and Kioko. She heard the gentle cries of Hotaru, and felt the regret for impacting so many people with her selfishness. Now, he needed her. Only in her mind could she say his name, but her tongue would not allow it. Why had he saved her?

'_**Sesshoumaru!'**_ Why had he not left her there to die?

'_**Sesshoumaru!'**_ Why did he feed her and carry her when she couldn't do so for herself? Why was he about to fight an evil creature, no doubt!

A large demon came from that cloud. His Yukata was black with red lettering. Shin guards and a breastplate decorated the Yukata, and his hair fell in long, curly brown locks. His eyes gleamed red and his hand held a huge sword. He seemed to be mad, for his eyes were angry but a huge grin covered his countenance. Never had she seen such long, sharp teeth! His upper dragon teeth must have been at least six inches long and slightly curled around his chin.

"You have entered my dominion! What say you Sesshoumaru, Youkai demon? Fight me and die or leave and I may spare you!"

"Pity, why would I leave and risk losing good entertainment," his deep voice rumbled along with the thunder.

"What do you take me for? A _hanyou_? Oh, wait! I've forgotten. Your brother is a half ling isn't he? What a pathetic fool!"

"He's not my brother!" Sesshoumaru said, leaving emotion out, but filling his four-worded phrase with vocal triumph.

The demon jerked his chin, and dropped down to attack. Sesshoumaru flew to meet his blade with anticipation flowing off of his sword. His face held a look of indifferent disappointment, like always.

"Hm… Maybe I'll take your woman as a prize when I finish you off, eh doggy? Maybe I'll turn your slave into a footstool while she can massage my feet and whisper love poems in my ears! Wouldn't that be fun, puppy? To bad you won't see it!" The demon antagonized between fiery slashes.

Sesshoumaru's face did not betray the absolute rage that boiled in his veins. He flew with his sword at the demon, who smiled cockily.

"We'll just see who massages your feet and whispers love poems in your ears when you get to hell."

A simple statement, but one that cannot be overlooked. There was no denying who was stronger. Sesshoumaru was the perfect competitor for a demon who played with emotions.

'**_Sesshoumaru!'_** her heart beat faster watching the two trying to destroy each other.

The wind began to chill, and she knew who was calling her. She stared up at the sky and saw the moon begin to pull out of the green clutches. Her brother called her, but she knew that he thought he knew her answer. But he was wrong.

'_I'm sorry brother. I cannot go back now. Sesshoumaru needs me!'_

Almost immediately, the wind calmed and everything was quiet in her mind. He had heard her. Hopefully, he understood her as well.

'_**Sesshoumaru!'**_

If only he knew her name! If only he could call out to her for help! But it was pointless. He was to proud.

Sesshoumaru felt a smile stand on his face as he attacked the stupid demon who now understood who was the master of the sword. He knocked away his scratched and torn sword, and put the demon to his knees.

That's when she had it. The perfect name! It was a little silly, but it fit him so well! She knew she'd cheer him on as he prepared for the deathblow!

Sesshoumaru put the sword to the top of the demons scowling head, as to cut him in half, but just as he lifted the blade, he heard something that made his thoughts previously die. She had for him a name!

"Kill him Fluffy! Swipe him down the middle!"

Jaken looked at her with an odd expression.

"F-fluffy?" asked the demon on the ground.

But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, it was over. The body fell in two pieces on either side of Sesshoumaru. But that's not what he was looking at. The girl, who made him not know himself, had found him a name. Now, she could try to take him home, like a nameless stray dog.

"YA! Go Fluffy! I knew you could do it!"

"Fluffy? Are you mad, woman?" Jaken scolded her while Sesshoumaru walked three paces in front of them.

She would prefer to be walking with him, but made a sacrifice to be reprimanded by Jaken.

"How could you be so stupid, dear girl?" Jaken asked with spite in his voice, "By the way… just between you and me, what is your name, foolish mortal?"

She bent down to Jaken and whispered: "Kita Mai Tsuyu, but call me Kit, ok?"

Jaken nodded, and noticed that Lord Sesshoumaru must not have been paying attention.

'_Hm… so her name consists of "North" "Brightness" and "Morning Dew". What a lovely name! But what a lovely meaning that fits her so well!'_

Sesshoumaru heard her whispering something but decided not to intrude. She had told Jaken her name, he was sure of it!

'_Fluffy? What kind of name is Fluffy!?'_ He thought to himself.


End file.
